The Invention concerns a compression rolling mill for laterally compressing a metal strand with a pair of rolls that are arranged with their center axes vertical, that can be adjusted relative to each other, and that are connected to a rotary drive by means of cardan shafts.
Compression rolling mills of this type are realized to a great extent as vertical roll stands or compression roll stands with one or more crossheads.
EP 1 606 067 B1 discloses a compression rolling mill for hot working, which comprises a pair of rolls that are arranged with their center axes vertical, that can be adjusted relative to each other, and that are connected to at least one rotary drive by cardan shafts. This compression rolling mill is characterized in that the rotary drive for the two rolls is arranged in a stationary mount below the mill floor level, with each being drive-connected with the cardan shaft, and each with a fixed gearbox. Starting from a rotary drive, which consists of a heavy electric motor, the driving power is transmitted by means of a horizontally arranged, continuous, and pivoted drive shaft and bevel gear gearbox steps branched on both sides to the two cardan shafts inclined at an acute angle to the vertical, which in turn transmit their rotary motion to the compression rolls by the heads of the cardan shafts held in receivers for said shaft heads. This previously known compression rolling mill has the disadvantage that it requires a large installation space.